


Both Ways

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi and Deeks are sent to interview witnesses and they meet two very interesting people from Santa Barbara.</p><p>For the NCISLA hiatus fic challenge on Tumblr.<br/>Theme 3: Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ways

Kensi and Deeks didn’t know what to make of these two.

They had arrived at the scene of the shooting in order to interview witnesses. Most of them seemed normal enough and all gave just about the same details to the event. When they approached the last two by-standers (two men in their 30s, about the same height), they were having an intense argument in the form of loud whispers. They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, before pulling out their badges.

“I’m Detective Deeks. This is Special Agent Kensi Blye.”

The whisper arguing didn’t stop.

“Excuse me, are you two alright?” Deeks waved to get their attention.

The two men loudly shushed each other before turning towards them.

“I am perfectly fine, Detective and Special Agent. My friend here was just deciding that he should keep his mouth shut.”

“And you are?” Deeks asked.

“Burton Guster, sir. You can call me Gus.”

“Um… okay, you don’t have to call me sir.”

“Certainly… Detective.” Gus seemed even more uptight than before, if that was possible. “If you have any questions, I’ll be happy…”

“And I am Shawn Spencer, the world famous psychic detective. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

“Sorry.” Kensi shrugged, not really looking all that sorry. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Well, that’s surprising. Anyway, me and my partner, Chocolate Columbo, will be happy to tell you everything we saw.”

“I thought he said his name was Gus.” Kensi was not at all amused by this overdramatic so-called psychic.

Shawn shrugged. “He was mistaken.”

“Shawn, will you be serious for one second?” Gus was getting more and more agitated. “I don’t feel like getting arrested while we’re on vacation.”

“Gus, don’t be Britney Spears’ first ex-husband. We’re not on vacation. We’re here for that boring spelling thing you entered.”

“It’s the National Adult Spelling Bee Competition, Shawn, and it’s a very prestigious event.”

“Yeah, if prestigious is spelled B-O-A-R-I-N-G.”

“That’s not how you spell…”

“Guys!” Kensi spoke up. She was used to listening in on silly arguments, especially between Sam and Callen, but these two were just ridiculous. “Can we calm down for a second and just tell us what you saw.”

“I can do better than that. I can tell you what I perceived.” Shawn raised his hands and pressed his forefingers against either side of his head.

“Here we go,” Gus muttered under his breath.

“So, you’re really a psych detective?” Deeks asked, showing genuine interest.

“That’s right. In fact, I’ve solved thousands of cases for the Santa Barbara Police Department. They have wonderful detectives working there, but they seriously couldn’t do anything without me.”

“Good thing Lassiter isn’t around to hear you say that.” Gus said.

“Really?” Kensi crossed her arms. “Thousands?”

Shawn motioned towards her. “I’m feeling a lot of negative energy from you and it’s messing with my senses. I was experiencing a vision… I almost had the name of the guy you’re looking for… and then it was gone…”

“Are you sure it was negative energy? Or is this psychic stuff really just a load of crap?” Kensi chuckled, not believing any of this for a second.

“It’s almost as if you don’t want my help. Your aura is nothing but a dark cloud of doubt and discouragement.”

“Dude,” Deeks laughed. “Welcome to my life.”

“Typical.” Shawn shook his head and turned towards Deeks. “What is she? A Leo?”

“Yes! Now you see what I’m dealing with here.”

“Come on, that was just a lucky guess.” Kensi was doing her best to get something productive out of this conversation (trying and failing). “Can we get back to the case?”

“Absolutely, Special Agent Blue.” Shawn bowed slightly in her direction.

“It’s Blye.”

“I’ve heard it both ways.”


End file.
